Drago: The Inside Story
by ilovewriting456
Summary: Drago's side of everything, even before ROCKY 4! this is gonna be long, prob 5-6 chapters
1. Drago's Last Amatuer Fight

DRAGO: The Inside Story

**Ivan Drago was tense. He was in an old barn in Russia, a ring in center of the barn. His trainer, Manuel O'Vega, tapped him on the shoulder. Drago stood up and walked to the ring.**

**Already in the ring was Kolov "The Bear" Sur. He was 6'4, 307 pounds. He had short black hair and a short beard.**

**They were there because Russia needed a boxer to fight in America. Whoever won this fight would be that boxer. Except Drago knew who would win. He was trained much harder than Kolov, could hit much harder. He would break this man.**

**Drago heard the cow bell ring. He moved fast, faster than Kolov for sure. Kolov nailed Drago with a jab, but Drago barely felt it. He charged up his arm, and threw an amazing right hook. Drago watched as his fist collided with Kolov's face. Kolov stumbled to the left, and stared at Drago. Kolov was bleeding from a cut under his left eye, and his nose was broken and bleeding too. **

**"DRAGO!" Ivan heard Manuel O'Vega scream. Drago knew what that meant. Drago charged up his left arm and through the hardest right straight he could throw. The punch sent Kolov reeling back into the corner post. Drago moved towards him, and threw the hardest body hook he could muster. Drago heard Kolov's ribs crack under the pressure. Drago stood back as Kolov fell to the mat, clutching his chest, blood running from his mouth. DING! The fight was over. Drago guessed the ref though Kolov couldn't take anymore. Manuel O'Vega came up to Drago and raised his hand in the air. On to America…**


	2. Farewell dear Apollo

**CHAPTER 2**

**Drago stared at all the silly Americans. He was at a press conference with Apollo Creed, who was an ex Heavyweight Champion. Drago wasn't really paying attention, but from looking at his wife's face, he could tell things weren't going well. Suddenly, the American press asked him a question.**

**"Drago, how do you feel about the fight against Apollo Creed," the man with the microphone asked. Drago didn't know what to say. There wasn't much he could say; his English wasn't all that great yet. He could understand it, just not say it.**

**"The man's tongue didn't come through customs!" Creed replied to the reporter. The reporters laughed. He listened as his wife, Ludmilla, reply the reporter, trying to make him sound better. Drago felt nothing but anger as the Creed man insulted him, Ludmilla, Manuel Vega, his new trainer Sergei Remsky, and all of Russia. Drago wanted nothing more than to crush Creed.**

**Drago stood in the ring, waiting for the bell to ring. He was in Las Vegas, at the MGM hotel. The Creed man had further insulted him by playing strange American music. Drago would destroy him. Drago heard the bell, and watched as Creed moved forward. Creed took two shots, both which connected with Drago's face. Drago was more fit than Creed, and didn't even feel the punches. Drago spent the next have minute letting Creed pretend he had a chance, hitting Drago with a series of jabs.**

**"DRAGO!" Sergei Remsky screamed. Drago had one thought._ With pleasure…_**

**Drago punched Creed in the face as hard as he could and watched as Creed stumbled. Creed had not expected that kind of power. Drago loaded up and threw a hard jab at Creed, sending him reeling back. Creed came back, trying to slip a jab. Drago smiled and hit Creed hard. Creed grabbed on to Drago, but Drago threw him, sending him to the corner post. Drago walked fast over to Creed. He hit Creed with a series of left and right hooks, alternating between head and body. **

**DING! The bell rang, but he kept hitting Creed harder and harder, hating Creed for degrading him and his country. Drago backed off as Remsky and Vega grabbed him, pulling him away as Creed's trainer screamed at them. Drago smiled as Creed slumped down in the corner, his face covered with blood.**

**Drago sat on his stool, feeling proud of himself. **

**"Great job. The American will think twice before insulting us again," Sergei told him. Drago stared coldly at Creed. The other American, the one called Rocky Balboa, was talking to Creed. Drago just wanted to get back to the fight. DING!**

**Drago stood as Creed walked toward him, hitting Drago with a series of jabs. Drago loaded up and hit creed with another hard right hook, sending Creed against the ropes. Drago hit him again, again, again. Creed couldn't even move anymore. Drago finally charged up as hard as he could, and threw the hardest left hook he could. The punch struck Creed in the head. Drago grinned as Creed fell to the mat, his leg twitching.**

**Suddenly, the press was surrounding Drago, telling him to talk. So he did.**

**"I cannot be defeated. Soon, I face real champion," he told them. He then looked at Creed, who was lying in Balboa's arms. **

**" And if he dies, he dies."**


End file.
